Easter Sunday
by Poisonchik88
Summary: Summary: Hermione celebrates Easter with her Husband their family and friends Reposted.


\

Title: Easter Morning

Summary: Hermione celebrates Easter with her Husband their family and friends.

A/n 1: This story is being reposted after I took it down but I'm putting it back up.

A/N : I want to start this story off wishing everyone a Happy Easter even though its a little ways away. The idea from this Fic came from my little sister Mackenzie's excitement that Easter was coming and she got loads of candy and gets to see our cousin Alieana from Scotland.

"Wake up" A little five year old girl screeched as as she leapt into her parents bed waking them up.

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes , her brown hair sticking up all over the place.

"Morning already ?" Hermione asked as her daughter crawled into her lap. The little girl nodded her head smiling.

"Wake up Daddy" The little girl yelled making her father groan.

"Five more minutes" Bill muttered making Hermione groan. Bill wasn't a morning person like Hermione and their daughter was.

"Ana why don't you go back to your room and make your bed"

"Okay" Ana said giving her mum a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room skipping.

Hermione leaned over and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek , Hermione smiled when he rolled over to face her.

"Morning"

"Morning sweetheart" Bill mumbled , and lifted his head to caressed her face. She kissed his hand in return before nudging him again.

"I don't want to get up" Bill complained pulling the covers over his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes before getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Hermione was running a brush though her hair or well trying to when she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist. His head was resting on her shoulder.

"Ana is in the bedroom" Bill said as he kissed her shoulder and up her her neck until he reached her lips.

Both of them broke apart when a they heard a loud "Eww" From the right side of them.

"You won't think so when you get older" Hermione told Ana as Bill scoped her up and threw her on his shoulders.

"Yes she will" Bill said matter- of- factly as they walked down the stairs to the first story of their house chatting happily about all the fun they were going to have today.

When they got downstairs , Bill placed Ana on the ground and chuckled as she quickly made her way to her Easter Basket.

"Only one Candy now Ana" Hermione warned Ana as she started pulling Candy out of her basket. Ana pouted as she looked longingly at the Cauldron Cakes and Licorice Wands.

"Please Mummy" Ana pouted out her mother with that puppy dog face Bill had helped her perfect.

"Only one Ana" Hermione said avoiding looking down at her daughter knowing she would give in , so in response she missed when Bill winked at his youngest daughter and slipped the Cauldron Cakes behind the pillow on the couch.

"Ready to find the eggs" Hermione asked her daughter as she chewed on some Licorice.

"Yeah" Ana cheered as she got up off her father's lap.

A few hours later Hermione was doubling checking to see that her hair is not falling out of her freshly made ponytail. When she was satisfied that everything was in place , she made her way to her daughters room.

Hermione smiled as she leaned against the door frame watching Bill spin their daughter around the room , her green dress blowing all around her.

"Ready to go" Hermione asked when the both collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah" Bill said as grabbed his daughter and reached out for his wife. When he was sure everyone was gripped together tightly he apparated to his childhood home.

As soon they apparated in the living room of his room , they were wrapped up in a hug from his mum.

Ana held her arms out from her grandmother who eagerly took her and led her over to where the other kids were coloring Easter eggs. The other kids were pitching in and something the younger ones just how to do it without dying their fingers or hair.

Hermione shirked when she felt herself being lifted off her feet.

"Hermione" Harry said as he twirled her in a hug.

Hermione hugged him back tightly , they hadn't seen him in month , since Harry and his wife Hannah moved into the newly made house that Harry lived in before he was sent to live with his mothers sister.

"How is Anastasia" Harry asked once he set her down on the ground , Harry was the only one to call Ana by her full name.

"Good she is getting old"

"How about you"

"Lilly is fine she starting her first year at Hogwarts , James and Sirius keep finding new ways to get into trouble, but their both excellent flyer's , but James likes it more. Little Andrian is learning how to walk." Harry said quickly in one breath.

"I'm glad to hear that , I missed you"

"I missed you to Hermione" Harry said as she kissed her on the cheek. Hermione smiled as Ron came out of no where and tickled her sides.

Hermione threw her arms around him and than moved out of the way to let him hug Harry.

"So how are the kids" Harry asked , wanting to catch up on everything he missed.

"Good Pansy is glad Lizzy is home for the holidays , Lizzy got sorted into Gryffindor." Ron said proudly before he started to tell them both about the other kids.

"Jessica is going to be starting Hogwarts this year , I hoping Gryffindor but I know its Slytherin , she is just like her mum"

"Todd is learning how to fly , I think he is going to be a keeper like his dear old dad" Ron said grinning ear from ear.

Hermione caught Bill's eyes as he signaled her with his head to make his way into the kitchen , away from everyone.

Hermione quickly excused herself from her friends and made her away over to Bill , once she got there, he dragged her into the corner.

"We going to tell them ?"

"After dinner"

"Hermione" Bill said as he gave her a look.

"What you know I hate telling your mom now , than she gets all well plany and obsessive" Hermione groaned.

"Yeah but Charlie's got a big announcement and I promised that I would go before him and he wants to go now" Bill said looked at her with that puppy dog face.

"Fine" Hermione gave him a small smile as he kissed her on the forehead.

When they walked back into toe room , the adults were all gathered into the living room chatting and watching the kids having a good time coloring eggs.

Hermione and Bill joined them sitting next to Fred and his wife Angelina who had a sleeping child cuddled to her chest.

Hermione sat there for a few minutes chatting with Angelina about the new baby when she felt Bill grabbed her hand and drag her to her feet. Bill gave her hand a quick squeeze before speaking.

"Hermione and I have an announcement to make" The room was quiet instantly and all eyes were on her , Hermione fought the urge to turn away.

"Were going to have a baby" Bill shouted out and smiled as an applause broke out amongst the circle of adults and Molly rushed over giving them a big hug and rubbed Hermione still flat stomach. Before Molly could sit back down. Charlie and his girlfriend , the mother of this four children stood up.

"We also have an announcement" Charlie spoke his voice strong and sure.

"Were getting married finally" Kelly Boot finished for him smirking up at him.

Molly let out a yelp and immediately went over to Kelly and started talking with her about giving her more grandchildren.

Hermione watched her daughter race around the Weasley property searching for eggs with her cousins, she turned to look at her husband who was playing with little Andrian by creating sparkles from his wand making the toddler giggle in delight.

Hermione remembered the hard times they went though just to get here , Bill's engagement to Fleur , Grey back attacking Bill , Bills marriage to Fleur , Their affair , The war that took lots of their friends from them.

Hermione remembered the time when Ginny had asked her if she would change anything. Hermione knew could truly say she knew the answer to that question now.

Hermione wouldn't change a thing.

Well what do you think ? Thanks for taking the time to read this story. I would love it if you reviewed since I'm review addict and all.

Thanks Diedre.


End file.
